From far away
by suomi
Summary: When Methos is missing, Mac tries everything to find him. Yet how to fight powers you don't even know that they exist? ** Slashy**


1.1 I started to write this as the beginning of a series, yet my everyday life seems to object against that thought. If I find the time and my muses are willing, I'll write the sequel.  
  
1.2 The characters from Highlander belong to someone, who put a lot of money in them and therefore has all the rights. Flame is my original character as well as the concept of the ambassador is my idea. Please don't use it without asking…  
  
This story contains mild slash, if you are offended by this, don't read it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
1.3 From far away  
  
'Watch out' Joe's scream brought Mac back into reality and he turned the wheel bringing the car back to the street. 'Sorry' he mumbled, but Joe finally had had enough. 'Stop right here, you might be immortal but even you need sleep and if you keep on falling asleep while driving, just remember I'm not immortal.'  
  
Duncan knew his friend was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He hadn't slept for four days, afraid that it wasn't there any more when he would wake up. It… the thin band that tied him to Methos since the Bordeaux Quickening, it was the only lead they had since Methos had disappeared four days ago.  
  
Finally he stopped the car and got out to get some fresh air. In his mind he replayed the last days.  
  
---------  
  
After all those nights talk finally Duncan had been sure that he and Methos had again reached a kind of understanding, that was similar to the one before Kronos and everything. Smiling he had walked up to Methos appartement already looking forward to an evening at Joe's with good music, a lot talk and even more fun. Yet the closer he had came to Methos door, the more concerned he had become. Methos presence hadn't been there, even though the link still had been pulsing. Then with a sudden start he had felt the link fade and finally disappear. Frantic he had opened the door to find Methos' appartement in shambles, everything had been destroyed. Then as sudden as it had disappeared the link's pulsing had been there again, telling Duncan that Methos had only temporarly died. He had tried to concentrate on locating the old man, but the only perceptions he had felt was that the man, he had once considered an enemy and now just refound as a friend, was feeling an incredible amount of pain. In fact he had had to sit down, when his whole body had hurt.  
  
---------------  
  
Since then Duncan had not dared to sleep, afraid to give up the only connection he had to Methos. Even more as the search had been a futile one. Neither him nor Joe had found a trace of the old guy. He felt Joe's hand on his shoulder, the watcher's face concerened and every inch as tired as he felt himself. 'Duncan you have to sleep, whoever has him must be a powerful person, you'll need your strenght.' Joe had chosen the right words, Duncan sat back in the car and let himself drift to sleep.  
  
………..Duncan felt somebody touch his shoulder, a hand slowly stroking his chest, moving down deeper and he realized he had never felt so relaxed and alive in the same time. He opened his eyes and met green ones with a fire burning in them. He lifted his hand and traced the lines of the face, Methos closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Wonder and tenderness filled Duncan as he lifted his head to kiss the old man…. Yet before his lips could touch Methos' out of nowwhere two men appeared and jerked his lover away from him, Duncan tried to help to fight but he couldn't move, his arms were tied to the bed and his body frozen… He screamed………  
  
Joe woke with a start when he heared the highlander scream, looking at his face he realized that the other man was caught in a nightmare. How well he remembered that from Nam, being caught in a nightmare but not wanting to wake up, because the reality was even worse than the dream.  
  
Just when he reached out to shake Mac lightly, the highlander woke up. His eyes still reflected the horror of the dream. 'It's ok Mac, it was just a dream' Joe felt stupid even when saying that, but he wanted to help so badly and it drove him mad that he couldn't. Mac turned to face his friend. 'We'll never going to find him, he's still alive but I can't locate him. The link is not strong enough for that.' His voice was so desperate that Joe couldn't help but asking whether they should call the police. 'And what shall we tell them? That I found his appartement empty and realized that he died and revived? That it is likely that other immortals or watchers are holding him captive?' Mac shook his head and looked at Joe with tormented eyes. 'If we can't find him, nobody can..'  
  
Joe turned away, something Mac had said had stirred a memory and suddenly he nearly jumped up. 'I might know somebody who can help us. If she's still in Seacouver and…' Joe stopped for a moment, then shrugged and added' … and still alive.'  
  
'Whom are you talking about?' Duncan was more than surprised about the hope that suddenly flickered in Joe's eyes. 'I met her in Nam, where she was working for associated press. I haven't seen her since then, even though she lives in Seacouver. It brings back too many memories and too much guilt.' Joe hesitated and added then 'She saved my ass, but got caught by the VC all I've heard they must have put her through hell. But she was the best in finding people that aren't supposed to be found.' Joe saw the hesitation in Mac's eyes and knew why the highlander didn't want other people involved. 'We don't have to tell her anything about what you are, and even if we do, she won't make a story out of it. She's special…'  
  
Duncan was just about to say no, when he felt the link fade away again. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but the only thing he saw was Methos. The Methos he had seen and felt in his dreams. Was it worth giving up his secret for this man? What a question, a voice in his head said. Why don't you admit it finally, you love this man? You. Love. Methos.  
  
'Ok, tell me where to drive…… What do you mean by 'still alive'?' 'Being a war correspondent is not the healthiest job…' Joe hesitated again. '…. both mentally and physically.'  
  
After that Mac didn't ask any more questions, he just drove according to the directions Joe gave him. In front of a huge appartement building they stopped and got out. Joe went to the bells and checked the names, next to the name tag 'Lukes' he pressed the button. Soon after a woman's voice come over the buzzer. 'Hello, who's there?' 'Flame, it's Joe Dawson from Nam… Do you still remember me?' 'Joe, haven't heard of you for ages,…. ' the woman sounded more wary than happy, '… what do you want?' 'I'm sorry if I disturb you, but I need your help.' There was no answer to this, but the door opened and both men quickly ascendened the stairs up to the third floor, where the door was open and a woman was standing there.  
  
She was tall and slender, long blond hair shone in the artificial light of the corridor and when she turned to face him, her eyes were as green as emeralds. Mac heard Joe gasp for air and he felt like doing the same. The woman looked like thirty and not like somebody who had been in Vietnam almost forty years ago. Strangely he had the feeling of 'reconnaissance' when she smiled, then shook her hand and followed her inside the flat, still feeling ill at ease.  
  
Her movements reminded him of Methos, graceful and controlled hiding a strenght she didn't want to show the world. She gestured them to sit and finally Joe found his voice again. 'Who are you? If you are an immortal like Mac, why can't he feel you?'  
  
Flame looked at the two man standing there, one so much a human with gray hair and eyes that had seen much and still could see. The other a beautiful, powerful person still there was something in him that was not as it should be. Then the realization of what Joe had said hit her. '… an immortal like Mac…' So it wasn't a myth, all those legends about the one and the game, it was true. And with a speed that experience and a long, long life had taught her, she decided to tell them the truth, well part of it.  
  
'I'm not an immortal, I didn't even know that they were more than a myth, a fairy tale. But… ' facing the two man again she added. '… I'm not human either. And I will help you, if I can but I ask a favor from you: What ever you see tonight, do not ever report to anybody or I will have to kill you.' This was said in such a casual way that both man knew she meant what she said.  
  
'What are you?' Joe and Duncan asked almost in one voice. Flame just shook her head, then stopped and finally said. 'I'm what you'd call an 'alien'. But that's not what we need to discuss now, why did you come to me?' Joe started to tell her all about Methos' disappearence. 'He's immortal as well isn't he?' 'Yes, he already died several times since he…' Duncan's voice trailed off, he couldn't conceal his fear and pain. 'I think I know where he is and who has him, but we don't have much time.' With that she got her coat and they left.  
  
Confused Duncan started the engine of the car and they drove in silence, which was just broken by Flame's directions. Finally Joe asked. 'Who do you think is holding Methos? And what do they think he his?' 'I just a week ago learned that there are some other aliens here. They are looking for the 'Ambassador' and if I'm not much mistaken, they think your friend is it.' 'The Ambassador?' Duncan felt like being thrown into a science fiction movie, then he remembered what Joe had said. '… both mentally and physically..' Was the woman insane? Maybe, but the fact that she was looking to young for her story remained. And she wasn't an immortal, he would have felt that. Her voice brought her back to reality. 'Our planet has a shared fate with yours, but I'll explain it later. Let's just say, we have a good reason to make sure that planet earth continous to exist. Therefore we send people down to watch, same as your countries send diplomats abroad. Currently there are seven of us here, one for each continent and the Ambassador, who is their boss and link to the home planet. We all have powers but the Ambassador is the most powerful. His powers are beyond anybodies on earth, but he's not allowed to use them unless there is a very good reason.'  
  
Duncan had listened to her answer carefully and when she was silent again, he realized it made sense. Methos was a very powerful person and if those 'aliens' didn't know about immortality… 'So they knew he's immortal and therefore think he's the Ambassador. But what do they want from him?' Before she could answer he felt the link fade again and he turned towards her, his eyes unguarded for a moment. Whatever she had wanted to say, she stopped as she saw the pain and love in those chocolate eyes and understood. Carefully choosing her words, so that they didn't hurt him more she explained why. 'The Ambassador is the only person who can contact the home planet. If those other aliens get hold of the key, they can call for support.' 'Supprt what for?' It was Joe who asked the question, while they got out of the car and walked towards a cave. 'To make the world their own kingdom…' Flame's answer was short and hard.  
  
They walked towards the cave and the closer they came the more afraid Duncan was. He knew that Methos had revived, but in what condition was he? Could he trust this strange woman?  
  
Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder and her eyes locked. 'We'll get him out of here, I'll promise!' Then she turned and walked into the cave.  
  
Duncan had tried to prepare himself for anything, still it was almost too much for him. Methos was chained and hanging in the air. From the amount of blood on the ground he had been tortured severly and in the same moment one of the guys standing there pushed a button and the old man was jerked up and his scream echoed in the cave. Mac only stared as the man he loved with all his heart hang in the earth, his body raked by electric shocks, then suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist. 'Let me' Flame said and with that she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
She lifted one hand and a green flash shot from her open palm, killing the man who had pushed the button. 'Looking for the Ambassador?' her voice was as cold as ice and completely emotionless. 'Not looking for him, just for a way to make him give up his secret… But it seems as if we would have to deal with you first…' the guy who was talking was as tall as Duncan and had a mean smile. He crossed the cave within seconds and reached for Flame, only to be thrown back at a wave of her hand. 'You're right, you have found the Ambassador, just that it is not the man you've been torturing and killing for four days.' Slowly the guy came back on his feet, realisation dawning in his eyes. 'It's you, isn't it?' 'Yes' With that word she lifted her arms and a green light began to spread around the cave, surrounding Methos and the chains fell from his wrist. Flame made a movement with her hands and Methos body started to glow in green until the light was to bright to look at. When the light was gone, Methos body was as well.  
  
Joe and Duncan had watched in a kind of fascinated horror, but now Mac was panicking, what had happened with Methos. Suddenly he felt the presence of the old immortal and when he turned saw, that he was laying next to him on the floor. In the same moment Flame came back to them, she looked at the two men, raised her hand again and kind of a green curtain of light spread between the man in the cave and the four standing in the entrance. Flame closed her eyes and opened her left hand and in the same moment a huge explosion destroyed everything that had been in the cave.  
  
Flame turned and walked towards the car. Duncan and Joe lifted Methos and brought him there as well.  
  
'They won't try to conquer the word again.' Turning towards Methos she asked. 'How is he?' Duncan carried the old man in his arms and didn't answer, so Joe answered the question instead. 'His physical wounds will heal, but I'm worried about his mental state.' Duncan looked up at this words and Flame saw tears in his eyes. 'I can't understand him, his language is not from this time. We have to bring him on holy ground.'  
  
Flame looked at the three men. They all looked like they needed a good night's sleep. 'I know where you're bar is and will come there in a week. Then I'll explain you everything, but now you need time for yourself and I need to report home of what happened here.' After she said that she murmered some words and her body began to shine in the same green light she had used to free Methos. When the light was gone, Flame was gone too.  
  
-------------  
  
Asked later Duncan would not have been able to tell how he came to his island, where he and Methos would be save. Once there however he carefully layed Methos onto the bed and watched the unconsious figure. The old man was alive but still unconsious and that worried Mac deeply. The healing process shouldn't have taken so long. What was wrong with Methos?  
  
You can't leave me, not know. God Methos, if I only knew how to help you, how to come back to me, I would go so far to just have you looking at me. Even if you'll never love me and I'll never tell you about that. But I need you more than you can imagine. When he felt Joe's hand on his shoulder he realized that he had spoken out loud. First he was almost ashamed, but when he saw the understanding in Joe's eyes he couldn't hold back the tears. 'He just doesn't wake up…' 'Go and get some rest, I'll watch over him.' Joe's voice was full of the sorrow and grief he felt for both men. Mac reluctantly walked out of the room, but, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep or at least to sleep without nightmare, he walked down to the shore and sat on one ot the stones. For a couple of seconds he just stared at the black sea and then suddenly his body began to shake and he allowed himself to cry.  
  
---------------------  
  
The first thing Methos realized when he woke up, was that he was not in his flat, one after one the memories came back. The pain of the torture, the questions he didn't understand and then Duncan. Duncan who had carried him, caressed him and the words he had whispered when he had bent over him. You can't leave me, not know. God Methos, if I only knew how to help you, how to come back to me, I would go so far to just have you looking at me. Even if you'll never love me and I'll never tell you about that. But I need you more than you can imagine. Those were words he had dreamed of and now he wasn't sure whether Mac had really said that. Maybe his imagination had just been running wild. Dying several times sometime did that to him.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw Joe sitting next to him and writing in his notebook. It was just an imagination then, he tought sadly, if Mac had really said this words, he would be sitting at Joe's place now. The pain he felt now was stronger than any torture could be, but it was a familiar one having the person, he loved so deeply, so close yet miles away. 'Joe' he said, voice hoarse with lack of speech and suddenly wondered how long he had been dead.  
  
Joe looked up and the relief that was obvious in his face told Methos a great deal about how long he had been gone. 'Methos oh my god! I wasn't sure whether you… I need to tell Duncan.' But when Joe jumped up to go and wake Mac, Methos held him back. 'Don't I can walk and want to tell him myself.' Joe considered that for a second, but remembering the love he had seen in Mac's eyes he knew that this was good. 'He's sleeping in the other room, he was exhausted after all… How do you feel?' 'Better than before… Thanks for looking for me!' Methos saw the emotions that crossed Joe's face, when the watcher looked up. 'Did you ever doubt that?' Methos shook his head, no he had always been sure that they would find him, still he was grateful. Turning he walked to the door that led to MacLeods bedroom and couldn't surpress the fear that rose, it was a fear that he really had been dreaming, that Mac had never said those words. Yet he knew that he would survive, he had loved the highlander for years now and nobody ever realized it, so he would be able to go on like this. But when he opened the door a voice in his head told him that this wasn't true, that all he had been able to think of in those four days had been Duncan. Pushing the love and desire back behind closed doors? He wasn't sure whether he could do it again. Which meant that he would have to leave…  
  
The room was empty, Methos felt it immediately and he smiled sadly, obviously Mac had not wanted to stay, a beautiful woman waiting in Seacouver? He walked out of the cabin after checking on Joe, who finally had allowed himself to sleep. Fresh air, that's what he needed.  
  
Heading towards the shore he was deep in thoughts, none of them comfortable, when he suddenly heard a sound, no a cry like a dying animal. It was low and full of pain and instinctively Methos walked into the direction the sound had come from. Coming out of the wood he stopped dead in tracks at the sight in front of him.  
  
Duncan was sitting on a rock, his sword on his knees, stroking the blade as if caressing it. The moon made his usually dark complexion appear pale and his hair even darker. Methos heart made an unvoluntary leap at the beauty of this man. But as much as he admired it, it wasn't the beauty that had drawn him towards this man, neither was is just pure desire. I should think that I am too old to fall in love with somebody like him, yet even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it wasn't true. He loved Duncan, in a way he hadn't loved many people in his life. And suddenly he had to know whether those words he still had in his ears, had really been spoken by the highlander.  
  
Before he could make another move, he heard it again and this time there was no doubt, it was Mac who cried. As he walked closer, Duncan said without turning. 'Why do we always realize the importance of people, when it's too late Joe? What shall I do, if he doesn't wake up? I thought I hated him after the horsemen, that I would never understand him after Byron and yet, when he came back to me I was so glad. But still I didn't understand…'  
  
Methos had never heard the highlanders voice so sad, not even after Richie. 'What didn't you understand, MacLeod?' The words were spoken before he could hold them back.  
  
Duncan turned as if stroke by a lightning and Methos could see the tears in his eyes and the traces they had left on the cheeks. Slowly he walked towards the man, he loved, and sat next to him on the rock.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Mac looked down at his katana, what if Methos wouldn't wake up? Rationally he knew what he would have to do, but he knew that he wouldn't be able. Having Methos in his head but not in his arms, feeling him without any possibility to touch or communicate with him, Duncan knew it would drive him insane. Hearing footsteps approaching, he didn't turn to face Joe. Joe who was now the only one to know what he really felt for Methos. What he had finally admitted to himself… 'Why do we always realize the importance of people, when it's too late Joe? What shall I do, if he doesn't wake up? I thought I hated him after the horsemen, that I would never understand him after Byron and yet, when he came back to me I was so glad. But still I didn't understand…' He felt tears in his eyes again and didn't bother to wipe them away. The pain and the tears only telling him, that he was still alive while the man he loved was not or not completely.  
  
'What didn't you understand, MacLeod?'  
  
Methos! The soft, teasing voice, he had been dreaming of for month now. Almost afraid that his imagination fooled him he turned and there he was. The moonlight made his face paler and his hair darker. Ebony and ivory… Mac thought, then he realized what he had disclosed. 'Please God, don't make him turn away, don't make him understand the real meaning behind it.' A silent prayer to the stars…  
  
Methos moved, sat next to him on the rock and took Duncan's hand. Then as if realizing what he was doing he let go and asked again. 'What didn't you understand?' 'I never understood how important you are to me, that our friendship means so much to me…" Mac's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore he looked in Methos' face trying to find an answer. Their eyes met and he felt as if the older man could look into his soul, he knew that Methos could read his deepest feelings and then the hazel eyes changed as Methos let the mask fell. The love and desire that now were reflected in the moonlight were true and just for him. For an eternity they just stood there, until finally Methos broke the spell. 'Was I dreaming, when I heard you speaking those words about love? Am I dreaming now?' His voice sounded uncertain, even shy. 'No, you weren't dreaming, I love you. I love you more than anybody, but…' and suddenly it was Duncan, who was uncertain. '… you don't have to…' Before he could finish the sentence, he felt Methos' lips agains his. Caressing and tender, that was it. This kiss wasn't for the passion, it was for the love they both felt and it created a stronger bond than anything. When it ended Methos looked into the dark eyes so close to his and whispered. 'I love you, Duncan MacLeod. Now and forever until we become one.'  
  
Duncan felt a knob in his throat and unable to calm down his emotions, put his arms around the slender man and pressed him tightely against his chest.  
  
Feeling Mac's body so close to him fueled Methos' desire and he claimed the beautiful lips again, this time with all the passion he had stored and Mac answered in the same way. And together they made the saying 'with my body I worship you' become true.  
  
------------------  
  
2 Epilogue; Mac's cabin the next morning  
  
'One thing, that would interest me, is though, how did you find me and where was I? I can remember the pain and the torture, but that's it… Who were they?' They sat in the living room of the cabin, Methos was sprawled on the couch, his back resting on Duncan's chest. When he mentioned the torture, Mac closed his eyes for a second to banish the pictures he still had in his head and held the other man more tightly. Then he caught the meaning of the words his lover had said and the rest of the events came back to him. Flame… her claim to be an alien… the ambassador… the green explosion…  
  
He began to answer Methos question. 'That's a long story… and even we don't know everything…' And with that start he explained everything. 'In a week, we'll get to hear her complete story.'  
  
'Whatever it is, it can definitely wait until then, this not.' After he stating this, Methos turned his head and kissed him. 


End file.
